russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador and Young JV Leads The Feel-Good Party in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
March 11, 2017 Hey it's Fans Day! celebrates its 3rd anniversary as the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador and the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV leads the feel-good concert party treat this Sunday (March 12). Janella Salvador and Young JV Two of Hey it's Fans Day! hosts, Janella and Young JV with the pop heartthrob James Reid and YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome. Asode from that, viewers should also watch out for back-to-back-to-back-to-back birthday celebration of Bret Jackson, Shy Carlos, Julia Barretto, Patrick Destura and Franchesca Salcedo in Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic. The celebration continues with vocal duets from Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs as Joshua Cadelina paired with Monica Cuenco, Christian Sy paired with The Powerful Diva Via Saroca, Myko Suntay paired with Ataska and Paolo Nepomuceno paired with The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles; and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars as Cayleen Villamor paired with Miguel Aguila, Maegan Bascug paired with the international singing sensation David Archuleta, Trixie Salazar paired with Born to be a Superstar season 8 grand champion Jester Fernandez, and Shanne Velasco paired with Marvin Ong. An exciting kiddie singing showdown in Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella, Issac Zamudio,and The Darling Diva Crissel Ignacio. Viewers should also watch out for the concert treat in Hey it's Fans Day! RST led by Donnalyn Bartolome Gerald Santos, Michael Pangilinan, and Alyssa. Meanwhile, witness an ultimate dance showdown among Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw led by Ella Cruz, Riva Quenery, Akihiro Blanco, Teejay Marquez, Piero Vergara, Chienna Filomeno, Michelle Vito, Anjo Damiles, Mark Neumann and Jane Oineza. Also, the feel-good party for Team Secarats led by Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Francis Magundayao, Harold Rementilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Jedrik Yamio, Yves Yamio, Stephanie Bangcot, Sarah Ortega, Zaijian Jaranilla, Franchesca Salcedo, NJ Roben Asunto, Elijah Rodriguez and Michael Tañeca. Also, watch out for the ultimate dance prince Rico dela Paz, who will join Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Aryanna Epperson as they groove up the dance floor in the newest segment Ricollection. Also serving up the newest dance craze are the hottest loveteam Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga, with Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? lead star Jhazmyne Tobias and Hiro Volante, plus prepare for the feel-good charms of the number 1 teen comic triumvirate and Iskul Bukol girls Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit of Hey it's Fans Day! It Girls as they sizzle with 2NE1's hit Fire. An all-star concert treat will also mark Hey it's Fans Day! party with Janella, Marlo Mortel, Paolo Onesa, Hype 5ive, Gerald Santos, Cherryz and Grae Fernandez. Meanwhile, a new generation of local artists in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms led by James and Young JV featuring the music of Myrtle Sarrosa. Party this Sunday with Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 12), 11:30AM on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFD3rdParty. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFD3rdParty) (March 12, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Lauren Reid and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia) : Marlo Mortel (What I Like About You by 5 Seconds of Summer) : Paolo Onesa (Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber) : Hype Five (One Thing by One Direction) : Roel Manlangit (Glad You Came by The Wanted) : Cherryz Mendoza (Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes) : Grae Fernandez (I Like How It Feels by Enrique Iglesias) : Keith Cruz, Joyce Abestano and Raisa Dayrit (Die Young by Ke$ha) : Rico dela Paz and Ella Cruz (dance) (Let's Go To The Party by Poco Loco Gang) : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (dance) (Let's Go To The Party by Poco Loco Gang) : Young JV (In a World Like This by Young JV) : Hype 5ive, Marlo, Janella, Young JV, Roel, Cherryz, Grae (In a World Like This by Young JV) w/ Rico, Ella, Keith, Joyce and Raisa, Hiro and Jhazmyne : Young JV (put your hands together for James Reid and Donnalyn Bartolome) : James Reid and Donnalyn Bartolome (The Fighter by Keith Urban feat. Carrie Underwood) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs with their female duets (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza, Bret Jackson (birthday) (Happy Birthday Bret!) : Performer : Young JV (Hula Hoop by Omi) Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs with their female duets : Joshua Cadelina and Monica Cuenco (How Do You Keep The Music Playing?) : Christian Sy and Via Saroca (It's Hard To Say Goodbye) : Myko Suntay and Ataska (Endless Love) : Paolo Nepomuceno and Alyssa Angeles (Evergreen) : Joshua and Lara, Christian and Monica, Myko and Ataska, Paolo and Alyssa (Evergreen) Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars with their male duets : Cayleen Villamor and Miguel Aguila (First Love Never Dies) : Maegan Bascug and David Archuleta (Perfect Combination) : Trixie Salazar and Michael Pangilinan (Somewhere Out There) : Shanne Velasco and Marvin Ong (I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You) : Cayleen and Miguel, Maegan and David, Trixie and Michael, Shanne and Marvin (I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDFeelGoodParty) (March 19, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Lauren Reid, Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson, Hiro Volante : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Good Time by Inna) with Riva Quenery and Ysabel Ortega : Marlo Mortel (Glad You Came by The Wanted) with Diego Loyzaga and Rico dela Paz : Nadine Lustre (C'Mon by Kesha) with Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno : Paolo Onesa (One Kiss by Jeronimo) by Kenzo Gutierrez and Julian Trono : Cherryz Mendoza (Domino by Jessie J) with Jhazmyne Tobias and Joyce Abestano : Young JV (Turn This Club Around by R.I.O. feat. U-Jean) with Patrick Destura and Hiro Volante : Marlo, Janella, Roel, Young JV, Nadine, Paolo, Cherryz (Turn This Club Around by R.I.O. feat. U-Jean) w/ Riva, Ysabel, Diego, Rico, Ella, Chienna, Jhazmyne, Joyce, Julian, Kenzo, Patrick, Hiro : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza (birthday) (Happy Birthday Cherryz!), Rico dela Paz : 90s dance : Murder on the Dancefloor - Sophie Ellis-Bextor (dance) : Get Get Down - Paul Johnson (dance 90's: 1999) : Eurodance : No Promises - Shayne Ward (R&B pop: 2006) : I Like You - DJ Trix (eurodance) : Make Love - Jone Stone (2017: house) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDSummerTimeParty) (April 2, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Everybody Get Up by Five) : Nadine Lustre (Everybody Get Up by 5ive) : Young JV and Nadine Lustre (Everybody Get Up by 5ive) : Marlo Mortel (Don't Cry by Ken Laszlo) : Roel Manlangit (I Luv U Baby by The Original) : Hype 5ive (I've Been Thinking About You by Londonbeat) : Grae Fernandez (State of the Nation by Industry) : Cherryz Mendoza (sing and dance) and Rico dela Paz (dance) (Friends by Stella Getz) : Janella Salvador (Touch Me (All Night Long) by Cathy Dennis) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador (birthday) (Happy Birthday Janella!), Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz